The Slytherin Harlot
by The Lost Weasley
Summary: PG-13 for Sexual Innuendos and language. The true story of a certain Slytherin who no one really knows about...who's trying to get Draco.
1. The Slytherin Harlot: Chapter 1 of 4

Title: The Slytherin Dungeon Harlot, or The Truth Behind Blaise Zabini

Author: Melon Gatorade, Impainemas_Angel@hotmail.com

Genre: Comedy/Romance/General

Keywords: Blaise Zabini, Slytherin Harlot, Dumb Blondes, True Illusions

Spoilers: Not really, just knowing that Draco and Pansy are a couple and Pansy owns pink dress robes.

Rating: PG-13 for Language, maybe some drinking if my Slyths get bored, and snogs galore.

Archive: Ask me. I'll probably say yes.

Summary: So no one really knows who Blaise Zabini actually is. Here's a hint: she's a redhead (and for all practical purposes, related to the Weasleys…important for reasons to come). And Draco thinks she's banged the whole school. Beginning of fifth year, Cedric's dead…:(

Disclaimer (the boring legal stuff): This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. And besides, if you sued me….you know what you'd get? You don't? Neither do I. 

Author's Note: I've created Blaise's personality…and I decided she was a redhead because of Cassandra Claire's "Draco Veritas"…a damn good fanfic, may I add, if you have the time to read it. All right. Now that we're all done with that…presenting…Zabini's Gang Bang! (OK that's a joke from my hockey team…with the Boston Bruins, go figure). Seamus's personality is loosely based on my friend Tyler's. "You're stupider than Pansy Parkinson" is also Tyler's, except he used it on me in the context of "You're stupider than my dog". And I can make fun of blondes because I am one. Ok? 

~*~*~

~The Slytherin Dungeon Harlot, or The Truth Behind Blaise Zabini~

"So I heard you got yourself a new boyfriend." Draco Malfoy gave Blaise Zabini an evil grin. "So that makes it how many Hogwarts guys you've fucked this year?"

Blaise cracked her bubble gum loudly. "If we're going into technicalities here, he was my…" she trailed off, counting on her fingers, "seventh hookup, and I've only had one serious boyfriend. Which isn't bad for me, mind you." She blew another bubble that lazily popped.

"And another thing. Why the hell do you chew that stuff?"

"I like my gum the way you like your Yule Ball dates: pink and bubbly." Draco ran out of comebacks and Blaise grinned. "It's too bad that both our fathers are death eaters, because I have to go to those damn Malfoy Family Death Eater parties. I'm so sick of you it's not even funny."

"Redheads piss me off. When I think redhead, I think Weasley. When I think Weasley, I think Muggle Lover. Of course, you've probably banged each one of those Weasleys senseless, you being the kind of person you are."

Blaise turned away, disgusted. "I'm not dignifying that with a response. I'm off to the Library." She walked out of the Dungeon, leaving Draco miffed. Malcolm Baddock leaned over and whispered conspiratorially to Draco:

"Dude. They're cousins."

~*~*~

"I'm so bored. Can't we do anything?" Fred and George Weasley were spending a lazy night in Gryffindor Tower. They couldn't do much until about 9:30, and it was only 8:45.

"It's not that bad, Fred…although I'd like to get over and start working on the stuff soon. How do you think it's gonna turn out?"  George was quickly shushed as Lee Jordan walked by. "And he can't know why?"

"He's a prefect before a friend now. If he knew what we were up to, we'd be getting Howlers from mum faster than you can say 'bludger'."

"Good point. All right. What can we do for," George consulted his watch, "thirty-seven minutes?"

"How about some Exploding Snap?"

~*~*~

"What's up?" Blaise sprinted into the Library, stopping short in front of a table that had a fairly attractive Irish boy at it. Seamus Finnegan. Her Potions partner for tomorrow. Snape had finally switched up partners, so she wasn't working with Pansy. Pansy was incompetent as a potions maker; she couldn't even measure right, let alone make a correct potion. Blaise was the only reason they got full marks in that class.

"Wear a watch much?" Seamus grinned up at her. "Don't worry, I've just gotten here myself. How the hell are we supposed to make this potion again?"

Blaise leaned over. "Well…" her voice trailed off as she saw the potion they were making. "I can tell you this much. I'm skipping tomorrow."  Blaise consulted her watch…it was 9:25 "Crap. I gotta jet."

"Where to?"

"Well, I can't really say…I'm kind of sworn to secrecy under a contract. But you can walk me there if you want. That way, if you see something, it's not like I told you. Deal?" Blaise shot a sly grin at Seamus. That grin…it got him every time. If she wanted to, she would have had him whipped faster than her Nimbus could fly. 

"Sure." Blaise took off. Seamus followed behind, distracted. Why would Blaise get so upset by a "True Illusions" Potion?

~*~*~

"Hey! It's the Slytherin Harlot, up for her first day of Potions since she was given the nickname!" Draco called to Blaise as she entered the room. 

Blaise took her usual seat to Draco's left, pulled out her quill and bottle of purple ink, and wrote "bite me" across the top of Draco's paper. She gave him a smile. He reacted by biting in midair. She rolled her eyes. 'Not literally', she wrote. They began to waste some of Draco's parchment, trying to figure out creative insults before Snape arrived. She burst out laughing at Draco's comeback of "You stupid bitch! You're dumber than Pansy!"

Terence Nott sat next to Blaise, as usual, and leaned over into her ear. "You know. If you and Draco keep doing that, you might get labeled as a slut." With a nonchalant flip of her middle finger, Blaise went back to passing notes with Draco.

Severus Snape walked in. His air of authority shut up the class. He cleared his throat. "Today we are brewing the True Illusions potion. Can anyone tell me what it does?" Blaise put up her hand, but Hermione started in on the explanation. 

"It's a potion that will show the drinker's…"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn, Miss Granger! I expected more from a prefect such as you. Miss Zabini? Something to add?"

"I was just going to answer the question, sir. True Illusions allows the drinker to reveal one thing about his or herself to the rest of the world, permanently. It can be a desire or a dread."  
  


"Good." Snape seemed distracted; he didn't even give Slytherin any points. "Get into your groups. Start working."  
  


Blaise moved over to where Seamus was sitting. "Hey. Sorry about last night, we musta scared you pretty bad."

"I've seen nicer things than Fred and George Weasley turning into slugs."

Blaise laughed. "Well, they're funnier than the Canary Creams in my opinion. And they're selling them together."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "So why don't you like this potion?"

"Because…" she lowered her voice, "I'm going to turn blonde. I've always wanted to be a blonde. I hate being a redhead because I can't wear pink. Either that or I'm going to confess my love for the Backstreet Boys. Neither sounds too appealing to me."

"Go for the blondeness." Seamus's shoulders were shaking from laughter so much so that he couldn't measure out any of the potions ingredients. This seemed like the perfect time. 

"Seamus," Blaise smiled, "You stupid shit. You're dumber than Pansy Parkinson."  Seamus completely lost it. He broke out into peals of laughter and couldn't stop. Blaise quickly brandished her wand and muttered a Calming Charm onto Seamus. The effect was immediate, and Seamus was able to continue the potion. However, Blaise's charm came a bit too late, and Snape had already made his way over to their cauldron. 

"What's the meaning of this, Finnegan?" 

"Sorry, sir. I was trying to light a fire with my wand, and well, it's been acting up the past week or so, so when I tried to light the fire, it cast a super-strength Cheering Charm on Seamus, but I reversed it as soon as possible." Wow. Never before had so smooth a lie escaped her lips. Snape, disgusted, seemed nevertheless to accept Blaise's explanation and walked away.

Draco caught Blaise's eye and mouthed "bullshit" to her. Blaise grinned and began to prepare herself for blondedom. Hey, then Draco wouldn't think "Muggle Lover" when he saw her, right? 

~*~*~

After Potions class, just as Blaise suspected, she was now blonde. She caught up to Draco in the hallway. "That's your secret desire? To be a dumb blonde?" He burst out laughing.

"Bite me, Malfoy." To her surprise, he leaned over and nipped her on the neck. "What the fuck was that?"

"Don't say it unless you mean it. So I guess you must have had fun today. I'll bet you've had better things on your lips than that lie, though."

"Such as?" She was baiting him; he took the bait.

"Well, I can guarantee you haven't had the best lip experience until you've had Draco Malfoy's tongue in your mouth."

"I dunno. Cedric Diggory was pretty damn good…" Draco was giving her a strange look. "What? It just kind of happened when I was in an 'off' period with Justin."

"That is awful."

"Well, I guess we could see how you match up, huh?" Blaise moved dangerously close to Draco, her lips almost brushing his. "Wait. No, we can't. You think I'm a slut. Never mind." She walked down the hallway to Slytherin Dungeon, giving the password (Griffin), while Draco stood in the hallway. 

"She almost kissed me. Gods. That'll be the last time that'll ever happen." With a sigh, Draco walked into the common room.

~*~*~

(Author's Note: Yes, there are more. Draco's pissed. He's supposed to be going out with Pansy, and now he has to make fun of her. Hey, just because you're going out with someone does NOT mean that you can't make fun of him or her. I do that all the time. And Blaise, yes. You are a dirty, dirty, skankbag. Get over it. But you're blonde for now, and blondes definitely have more fun.  After all, you get to taunt Draco Malfoy, while making Slug Jellies for your cousins, AND hooking up with Seamus Finnegan… :-P. O yea, I took the "Which Draco are You?" Test and I got ::drumroll:: EVIL DRACO! Ok, enough of the ranting. Review me. Flames will be read and used for my Teen Open Diary Hogwarts Barbeque, haha.)


	2. The Slytherin Harlot: Chapter 2 of 4

Title: The Slytherin Harlot (2/?)

Author: PivChick…kinda forgot to change my name on chapter one because I was going to post it on my other FFN account but FFN kinda hates that one, hehe

Disclaimer: I already did all the big legal boring stuff.  So basically, JKR owns them, but I would like to get my hands on Draco *grins*.

Last Chapter: Blaise goes blonde and gets with Seamus Finnegan, Draco almost gets seduced, Fred and George turn into slugs.

Author's Notes: Thank you a thousand times to my *looks at them proudly* TWO REVIEWS!!!  LoL!  Muchas gracias to "bystander" and "shboom".  That's the most I've gotten for a story since my CSI one and my Malcolm in the Middle one (sadly now taken off because I made reference to Justin Berfield).  So they said to write more, so here I go.  Blaise's character is still mine (heck, JKR never even gave Blaise's gender!  Creative license, WHOO!!!).  Seamus is still based on Tyler.  

ALSO: The dance sequence is also going to be in a stand-alone fic called "What You Like", a fun fluff of a songfic.  Go ahead, call me a nut.  Ok, I'm really done.

~*~*~

By the time Draco had already entered the common room, Blaise had gone to her dorm.  He couldn't technically go up there, but Draco knew Blaise was going to be the only one in the dorm.  She was paying an outside coach to help her for Quidditch, since she was going to be playing USA Quidditch this summer.  Everyone else besides Draco was in classes, though.  Draco was scheduled to meet with his Arithmancy professor to go over a few problems he had had with his assignment, but he decided it would be worthwhile to postpone the meeting for a few minutes.  As he had made up his mind to go down the hall and talk to Blaise, she came into the common room with a brand new broomstick in her hand.

"You're still here?  I thought you had a meeting with Professor Vector."

"You know me better than _I_ do.  Anyways, I wanted to know what the point of the hallway thing was."

"Well, you basically said that you were the best kisser in the school…I was thisclose to trying you out.  And then I remembered you're going out with one of my best friends.  For Pansy's sake, I won't let you cheat on her until I'm sure she's cheating on you."

"Whatever.  Anyways," Draco glanced at her hand, "What's with the broom?"

"I got my owl today.  I made the Quidditch USA Junior team.  That means fun red, white, and blue robes and a new broom."

"But that's a Firebolt Custom!"

Blaise grinned.  "They are rather nice to us, aren't they?  Look, they even had my name engraved on it."

Draco looked down.  "'The Silver Serpent'?  What the hell?"

Blaise shrugged.  It sounds cool.  And anyways, now that I'm blonde, I have a goddess-given right to act like a total Twinkie."

"But you aren't a Twinkie."

"How soon you'll find out, my dear Draco.  We'll talk at the dance."  Blaise walked behind him and ran her fingers across Draco's back as she walked out. 

Draco watched Blaise's newly blonde hair swish with her ponytail as she walked out.  "Skanky bitch."  He sighed and walked to his dorm to grab his Arithmancy text, thinking some mathematical bullshit (so aptly put by Goyle) would keep his attention from drifting to how hot Blaise actually did look as a blonde.

~*~*~

            Blaise walked back into the common room after her Quidditch practice, relieved to see that Draco had left.  She definitely couldn't stand being in the same room as him at the moment…to know that Pansy was cheating on him, with Ernie Macmillan, of all people…Blaise could barely keep it to herself.  But that was why the dance was so important.  Draco would see Pansy and Ernie, Blaise would break up with Seamus (who was just getting too clingy and angsty for her tastes), and then she'd have Draco all to herself.

            "Oh, I am so evil!"  she exclaimed, while walking back to her dorm room.  Of course, for this to work, she would have to get a certain something…she grabbed parchment and a pen once she was in her room and scribbled off a note to her best friend from the States.

~*~*~

            The Owl Post arrived Friday morning just like it had every other morning.  However, this morning, a large black owl dropped a package into Blaise's lap, then sat on her shoulder waiting expectantly for food.  Blaise automatically cut off the crusts of her toast for the owl, and didn't even notice when the owl had snatched up the toast instead of the offered crusts.  She was too busy reading the letter she had received with the package.  Finally, Pansy broke Blaise's concentration.

            "Chocolate?"

            "Hmmm?"

            "Is that big package some form of chocolate?  Because if it is…"

            "Nope.  It's a dress robe my parents bought me that I couldn't wear until now because it didn't look good on redheads…so I lent it to my ex-boyfriend's sister, and just now got it back."

            Draco decided to add his morning insult.  "Another boyfriend?  Gods, that brings the lifetime total to what?  Sixty-nine?"

            "Seventeen…and don't think I didn't notice your dirty little mind at work, Malfoy.  Honestly, you'd think that you'd be more mature for a fifteen year old."  Blaise rolled her eyes, and then looked at her watch.  "Anyways, we have Transfiguration.  Groan.  Wonder what kind of bullshit McGonagall is going to torture us with today."  It was a statement; Professor McGonagall harbored the same hateful feelings towards Slytherins that Snape did towards non-Slytherins.

            Blaise gathered her satchel and gave the owl a final pat as it flew off.  "Come on!!!  Who knows how many points we're going to lose if we're late!"

~*~*~

            The day went slowly, at least for Blaise.  She was anxious for tonight's dance.  Hogwarts dances were a new thing, and Blaise planned to show them all why they probably shouldn't have allowed more than one dance a year.  Finally, the last class ended and Blaise rushed to open the package she had received that morning to make sure the dress robe was still intact, which it was.  Then came Quidditch practice, which went by like a blur…Draco had made sure not to make practice too long, since they were playing Ravenclaw tomorrow, and practicing hard before a match was never a good idea.  Finally, Blaise was able to shower and charm her hair to dry straight, instead of the signature Weasley Frizz, which somehow she still managed to have, despite the fact that she was no longer a redhead.  She then slipped into her dress, smiling because she could wear it now…and it still fit her, on top of everything.  This was her night to play bitch and get the guy…and she was right in character.  With one final look in the mirror, she walked down the corridor, out of the common room, and into the Great Hall.

            The hall was decorated with blacklights and a fog machine, thanks to the Muggle Lovers society.  Draco could hate Muggle Lovers all he wanted, Blaise mused, but Muggles have damn good things to throw parties with!  She spotted Seamus and walked over to him.  After all, she hadn't broken up with him yet.  She gave him a quick kiss.

            "How's my Irish boy?"  
            "I don't want to be here."

            "Oh, come on, it'll be fun!"  To prove her point, Blaise dragged some people around her and started dancing…of course, most of them were Slytherins, except for Seamus and Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was still trying to get with her, even though she called it off almost a year ago.

            Blaise and Draco didn't speak at all during the dance, except at the very end, at what had to be the last song.  Blaise walked up to him.  "Care to dance?"

            "I don't dance.  I come here to look studly."  Draco did have to admit that Blaise was pulling off a look a redhead never could: a strapless pink dress?  Did she really want to be Pansy that much?

            "You arrogant little bastard, just come dance with me."  He reluctantly took her hand as she led him to the floor, where a number of couples had already begun to dance.  Of course, Blaise and Draco's dance was more for fun.  Draco kept leaning over behind Blaise to taunt Ron Weasley:

            "Hey, look!  It's the Muggle Lover and the Mudblood!"     

"Draco, shhhh!  I want to show you something…come with me."

            "Why do I feel like I should have brought a rubber?"

            "Stop being a bastard, I'm about to do something for your own good."  As she dragged Draco out of the Great Hall, she was pleased to see that Seamus followed behind like a little puppy dog.  She led the two of them to a small clearing near the Forbidden Forest, when Draco sat down on the ground.

            "Whatever kind of kinky sex act you expect me to participate in, you can count me out.  I have a girlfriend."

            "Well, see, Draco…that's kind of the reason you're here…Hey Pansy!!!"  Blaise shouted the last phrase, at which point a very disheveled and half-clothed Pansy Parkinson emerged from the woods with none other than Ernie Macmillan.

            Draco went blind with rage.  "How could she?  You know what, I don't think, I don't, I don't care."  He knew he was stuttering, but he couldn't utter a complete sentence.

            Blaise turned to Seamus.  "And I don't know what you're doing here, but we're done for.  I've found someone better."  And with that, she grabbed Draco and kissed him.  Mid-kiss, she almost grinned.  He really was a great kisser, and on top of that, he didn't seem to mind it all that much…although Seamus did, who ran off.

            The kiss ended, yet Blaise and Draco couldn't take their eyes off of each other.  Was this going to turn into one of these awkward things?  Neither could answer the silent question because Pansy broke in.

            "So that's why you've been so happy lately, Blaise."  
~*~*~

A/Ns: Yes, there are more.  But not many.  Blaise, your mission is accomplished.  What you do with it is up to you, however.  Anyways, to the reading audience: If you want to see what happened during the dance, look for "What You Like", hopefully to be posted this weekend.  Of course, I'm in 3 AP classes at school and the teachers like homework…so if I don't get it out, don't try to kill me.  Besides, I'd pull an internet matrix move on ya ;)


	3. The Slytherin Harlot: Chapter 3 of 4

Title: The Slytherin Harlot (3/?)

Author: The Lost Flamingo

Summary of Last Chapter: Draco catches Pansy cheating, Blaise and Draco smooch it up, Blaise drops Seamus like third-period French.

Author's Notes: Gah, boring chapter that took me forever to write.  Forgive me, but APs are kicking my ass.  Liking the notes and stuff tho.  LoL, I'm a bit bored…so quickly, thanks to Anneka aka Goat Woman, KC aka Tracey, and Lozzy aka Cherry aka Draco's Fetish.  You guys rock my world, and hell, Lozzy also rocks my sox.  Credits @ the end.  O yea, did I mention it's winter? LoL.

~*~*~

            "So that's why you've been so happy lately, Blaise."

            "Not at all.  I've been happy because I've got a brand-spanking new broomstick, and because that awful Irish puppy dog finally left me alone.  Not like you're being any less slutty.  At least when I hook up with someone, I make sure I don't have a boyfriend.  And honestly, a Hufflepuff?  Weren't you the one to tell me that only girls with low expectations dated Hufflepuffs?"  Blaise rolled her eyes and turned to Draco, who was now shaking and almost on the verge of tears.  She took his hand and walked away, shivering from a combination of the cold and the fact that she was on the verge of tears, seeing him cry.

            "I'm sorry you had to find out like that.  But I couldn't go on knowing that she was cheating on you."

            "Well, I guess it's better that I know now. Lest I do something rash." Blaise realized that Draco had done something rash, and now definitely having second thoughts. Damn that sarcasm of his. Blaise sighed. She had done all she could.

            "You know what? If you're going to mope around like a loser now, I should have probably let you think you were the only one screwing Pansy.  I thought you'd be a little more mature about this."

            "How am I supposed to be mature? She was cheating on me."

            "Well, my father indirectly killed my last boyfriend.  Did you see me moping? Nope." Blaise, irritated, let go of Draco's hand. "I'm going to talk to Fred, and I'll see you later."

            On her way to the Gryffindor common room, she passed an irritated Pansy in the hallway talking to Tracey Davis.  "And then, she had the nerve to kiss Draco right in front of me! The girl's a total slut!"

            Blaise resisted the urge to walk across the corridor and slap the girl in the face.  Instead, she made her way to the Gryffindor common room, where she gave the password she had gotten from Fred (chocolatey goodness) and walked in, expecting to see Fred trashed on the sofa. Instead, she found Harry Potter.

            "Whee, it's the ever-so-famous scarhead."

            "And it's my best mate's evil cousin."

            "He only thinks I'm evil. Where's Fred?"  
            "Who knows? So is it true that you hooked up with Draco?"

            Blaise couldn't believe it. How long ago had this happened? Less than an hour ago? Well, the usual tactic is affectionately called "deny, deny, deny". "Hm. Nope. Sorry. Last I checked, I was still devastated over my breakup with Seamus."

            "Go figure. That's who I heard it from."

            "He's just trying to make himself feel better, that I didn't just break up with him because he was a complete git.  He wants to think that I was cheating on him." Blaise rolled her eyes for effect.  She was getting pretty good at this lying thing.  Maybe blondeness had its perks. Guys seemed to trust your explanations more because they think you're just stupid.  "Anyway, you never answered my question.  Where is my certifiably-insane cousin?"

            "In the dorms.  Talking to Lee.  Apparently, he found out about the Slug Jellies and he's taken house points…Fred's trying to get them back."

            "Only in Gryffindor.  Well, do tell him I stopped by.  Oh, and by the way, Harry…" he stopped and looked at her.  "Get the damn vodka out of here before McGonagall comes along and finds you.  Wouldn't want to lose a house of Gryffindors for possessing alcohol other than butterbeer."

            As she walked out, she had to suppress a grin.  Who says that Slytherins are *all* evil?

~*~*~

            Blaise walked back into the Slytherin common room to find Draco sitting on one of the couches, playing with what seemed like a charm on a chain.  "Hey," she called out softly, sitting next to him, "How are you holding up?"

            Draco unclasped the chain and handed it to Blaise.  "Pansy and I got these last summer.  We put our blood in it.  She said we'd be bonded."

            Blaise held it for a moment, then gave it back.  "Draco.  I know these things are insanely hard to get through. But believe me. If you need any help, I'm here.  We've been friends since before we could walk; there's no reason for us to not be friends now."

            "I know."  A small grin crept across Draco's face. 

            "What?"

            "Airhead.  Arielle the airhead."

            "You did NOT just call me Airhead.  I thought that nickname died when I was eight."

            "I feel about eight right now."

            "You git." Blaise rolled her eyes and stood up.  "I'm going to sleep.  I guess.  If I haven't been ostracized from the dorm."

            "Well, if you have, my bed is still available."  Blaise looked.  Did she just hear that right? Goddess.  "It's called friendship, Airhead.  Remember?"

            "Well, usually you were the one telling me to sod off."

            "Only because you and Elle made me dress up and have tea parties and play dolls with you."  Blaise grinned at that.  Her cousin Elle still had pictures of the three of them playing tea party in oversized dress robes holding dolls.

            "I'll bring you another dolly if you'd like, Draco.  Anyways, don't stay up too late, okay?  Good night…and if you need anything, you know where my room is."

            "And you know where my bed is," he called as she walked down the hall.  Damn, why did she have to be so caring about this after she was the one who tore him apart tonight?  He didn't have to find out about Pansy that way.  Honestly. It was a little harsh of her.  But she did do it.  And that was probably her underhanded way of showing she cared.  But it was a bitchy way to care.  He outwardly sighed and walked to the dorm to try and get some sleep.

~*~*~

Stupid short chapter. Bah, it sucks, you can flame me now.

Credits: Tea parties and Barbies with Draco and Elle are courtesy Lozzy. She rocks my sox.

Tracey Davis appears at the request of KC, who is Tracey in my RPG.

Chocolatey Goodness is copyright Becky the shaking evil bitch gimpette, copyrighted under the premise of Jon torturing.

Arielle? Well…let's just say that Blaise Zabini sounded a lot cooler to her than Arielle Blaise. 

"Deny, Deny, Deny" is Amy's tactic.  She also rocks my sox, for if I had not gotten on her computer, there would have been no Lozzy/Nicki discussion of tea parties and Barbies.

Welp. I think that's it.  Stay tuned for episode 4 of The Slytherin Harlot…and I guarantee there will be more of a plot. Bah.


	4. The Slytherin Harlot: Chapter 4 of 4

Title: The Slytherin Harlot (4/?)

Author: The Lost Weasley (yes, another name change. Get over it.)

Summary of Last Chapter: Jack shit happened. Harry was piss drunk, and Draco moped.

Disclaimer: Dammit, again? They're not mine. But I sure as hell wish that Draco was. ;P anyways. Yeah. Flames will be used to heat my car. That doesn't have a heater. The "I Was Right" Song is copyright Hilary, and if you steal it, I will kick you. Sorry about lack of updateness. Writers block just left. :D

A/N: None. The last chapter was bad. But Ashley/Rena and Lozzy and Lozzie (yes, 2 different people) rock my sox because they are my faithful reviewers!! WOOP WOOP!

~*~

Draco was having some major issues. It wasn't the whole "Breaking up with Pansy because she's a complete slut" issue either.  It was more the "Blaise was helping me realize that I was going out with a complete and total twinkie and she's upset that I'm upset" issue.  Why did anyone care?  Especially Blaise.  They had put each other through hell when they were younger and growing up together.  Molly Weasley, or Auntie Mol as Blaise called her, had banned Blaise from being at the Burrow in the presence of Fred.  Apparently, they used to find a wand and hex the younger ones, either Ron or Ginny, which was pretty funny, since Blaise is only four days older than Ginny.  So Blaise and Draco became very close friends, until Blaise moved off to Salem Witches' Institute.  They lost touch, but it was strange to see how much Blaise still cared for him…

The door swung open and Blaise entered with what could only be described as a shit-eating grin. "You will not BELIEVE what I just saw."

"Make my night. Go ahead."

"Potter is COMPLETELY trashed. He's laying like immobilized in the Gryffindor Common Room. I almost died laughing.  He's quite cognizant when he's drunk, though. It's amazing."

Draco couldn't help but grin.  "That is pretty funny."  Draco pulled Blaise down onto the couch with him.  "You know what else is pretty funny?  The fact that you care so much."

"How long have we been friends, Draco?  I'm only looking out for you.  Even if that means taking drastic measures and demonstrating to you that your girlfriend is a total whore."

He wrapped his arm around her.  "Yes. Whores are no good. They're bad.  Friends are good, though.  Especially friends with benefits."

Blaise knew where this was going. "Rebound girl? I think not. If you are going to end up going out with me, it's not because you're trying to make Pansy jealous and taking me as rebound play.  I am not to be toyed with, and I resent you thinking that."

"A blonde can think like that?"

"And another thing," Blaise continued, "I resent the fact that you all think I've become different just because I'm a blonde.  The color of my hair should have nothing to do with how you treat me.  I've noticed that everyone looks down to me now.  Like if I had denied it just then to Harry that I hooked up with you and I was still a redhead, he would have called me a lying sack of shit.  Maybe in not so many words, but you get the point.  This blonde-ness has a certain dumb-ness to it.  It's pathetic and stupid."  Blaise took a deep breath.  "Sorry. I had to get that off my shoulders.  I'm not mad at you.  I'm just so damn frustrated."  She surprised him by giving him a hug.  She whispered into his ear.  "I'm so sorry you had to go through this tonight.  It's all my fault."

Draco got up off the couch and walked into his dorm.  Blaise remained on the couch, laying there and not thinking much about anything.  She mostly thought about what things had been like before puberty, before hormones.  When it was okay to sneak off into closets and make out, because you had no idea what you were doing.  It was so simple back then.

Why hadn't she kissed Draco?  It's not like she didn't want to.  Hell, she already had.  She went to the guys' dorm and poked her head in.

"Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"You asleep?"

"What do you think?"

"Come out to the common room."  Incoherent grumbling.  "What?"

"Let me put some boxers on."

"Ooh, you sleep naked?  Damn, let me in there."

"No. Common room."  Draco appeared a few moments later, in black boxers.  "Was I worth waiting for?"

"Very much so.  Listen," Blaise patted the seat next to her, "I want to apologize for going off on that tear.  It was completely uncalled for.  I've just been sitting here, trying to make sense of everything.  And I can't.  What I would like to do is see if I could make sense of it with help…"

"So basically," Draco smirked, "I was right, and you were wrong, and I'm gonna sing the I was right! song."  

"You could, but I was thinking of something better."  So for the second time that night, their lips met.  This time, however, Draco did not meet hers with astonishment.  He met them with such a passion that Blaise herself almost pulled away.  But she allowed him to bring her deeper into the kiss, deeper into what she knew she had always wanted.


	5. Author's Notes on The Slytherin Harlot

Author's Note to "The Slythern Harlot"  
  
I'm at a loss for ideas. Not much that Blaise and Draco can do now that they're together. So while I (shameless plug) finish The Contingency, you can all wait patiently for the sequel to The Slytherin Harlot, which is at present untitled. 


End file.
